<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stayed awake all year by thepinballer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915068">stayed awake all year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer'>thepinballer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i wrote this literally forever ago but i looked at it and still liked it so here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look at Laurey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curly McLain/Laurey Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stayed awake all year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laurey loves her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, she does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes she can’t look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she sees him sitting there, and she knows everything’s fine and she knows nothing’s happening, but his face is still painted red and she can still hear yelling and blood drips from his teeth and he looks like a coyote in a chicken coop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she thinks about a couple nights after the party. She was so scared. She knew Jud would come back. She could feel it. “He knows I’m the best sharpshooter in the territory,” Curly said. “You ain’t gotta waste yer time worryin’ about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he does have to shoot off a fox or a coyote. The sound rings through her chest and sticks in her mind, twisting its way into every little corner. He always comes back inside either much too clingy or much too distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes a door shuts too hard or thunder rolls in too suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes her sweat sticks to her skin under the summer sun, drenching her in her own guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he gets this rattled look, and she knows what he’s thinking about and he knows that they won’t talk about it, but it still looks like there’s something dancing on the tip of his tongue, fighting to be said, but it never comes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t say it’s everyday. There are nice days. There are days with gentle kisses and laughter and lemonade and gentle breezes. There are days where they avoid each other or snap at each other or yell at each other and sometimes it’s just a moment every couple has. Sometimes it’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurey loves Curly. She really, really does. She’d be dead without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes it’s almost a relief to fight. It’s comforting to hear that he has regrets.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this last july lmao<br/>still gonna update my other stuff i prommy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>